The Dragon Born from the Infinity
by Darkshadow345
Summary: I who am about to awaken. I'm the dragon born from the Infinity. I serve The Infinity and hate the dream. And I'll destroy my enemies in black light.
1. Prologue

**Hi soo this is my first fanfic i have ever written so go easy on me I had this Idea for a while now** **and i think its time I made that idea a reality. So Lets do this.**

**_DON'T FORGET TO LIKE FAVOURITE AND REVIEW. _**

Speech: "Die"

Thoughts:'_Why won't it die'_

Dragon speaking: **"Kill that thin damit"**

Dragon thoughts: **_'It's not dying'_**

Draig Speaking:** ( )**

Draig Thoughts: **_( )_**

Albino Speaking: **[ ]**

Albino Thoughts: **_[ ]_**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD I ONLY OWN MY OC**

A young looking woman was just floating in the air nothing unusual here. But if you looked closely you could see the two dragon wings bursting from her back. This was Ophis the Orubourus Dragon the second stronges dragon. But don't let her looks fool you she was over a melina old even older.

She had Jet black hair and had the body of a child.

"Baka red I wish he would just leave an stop doing those loop die loops".

Ophis had an unspoken rivalry against Great red the true red dragon emperor. She wanted him to leave her realm but he refuses.

Tough life man.

"Their has to be away to destroy him but how?"

Then it hit her and she started to laugh and that laugh evolved into the laugh of a mad man.

"I'll just need a Child"

**Before you try to kill me let me explain this is just the prologue I made it short so you guys will want to come read the next Chapters yes cruel but the world is cruel so yeah. I'll have sommer break soon so I'll be able to post lots of chapters.**


	2. Enter Frost Snow

**Soooooooooo it is time for the first Chapter**

**Woman comes crashing in. "Idiot". What did I do wrong know Lady???.:Say thank you" the crazy bitch stated in a monotone that would have made Koneko proud.*Gasp* "Omg how could I FORGET". "Thank you ZarcEternal for your comment. This is for you but no promises you have to be evil sometimes".Insert Mad laugh here. "Know who the f are you Lady". "I am..."**

**Let's just get Started. I don't own anyting except my Ideas and Oc that will be introduced in this Chap.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LIKE FAVOURITE AND REVIEW.**

Speech: "Die"

Thoughts:'Why won't it die'

Dragon speaking: "Kill that thing damit"

Dragon thoughts: 'It's not dying'

Draig Speaking: ( )

Draig Thoughts: ( )

Albino Speaking: [ ]

Albino Thoughts: [ ]

Lilith Speech: **{ }**

Lilith Thoughts: **_{ }_**

_"I'll just need a Child"_ those thoughts were going through the mind of Ophis.

'Now for the hardest decision should it be a boy or girl'

_'No the Dragon will Choose its Gender. Time to prepare everything. Oh Baka red soon your end will come'._

And with that our soon to be mother vanished into thin air.

_'Blood Check. Altar Check. Half of my Soul Check everything is prepared for the ritual.'_

Ophis then took out a ceremonial Dagger and began cutting her palm until black drops of blood began to pour from the wound. Then 'she' began the process of ripping half of her Soul out of her.

She didn't even flinch.

She then proceeded to chant in the dragon tongue. The blood started to rise and begann to glow. This Ritual may Alert the other factions about the sudden Power increase of energy but she didn't care.

Blood started taking form in to a child. It slowly took the form of a baby but couldn't decide if it shoul be a boy or a girl until finaly it decided.

It had Jet black hair and the same pale skin like her mother. Its eyes where Yellow slited orbs that seem to be looking into your soul.

_'Step one completed. Now for Step two'_

She then took her own Soul into her hands

"I shall call you Lilith you will serve this Dragon and teach it the way of the dragon.

Now tell me what is your name?" she whispered.

**"I'm Lilith"** the soul answered.

"What's your purpose?"

**"To serve this young Dragon and train it in the way of the Dragon"** the Soul replied.

"What is our Goal"?

**"The death of Baka Red".**

Ophis then begann the Sealing procees.

She watched hiw the Soul slowly got absorbed in to the tiny babys body.

_**'**My Soul will regenerate in a year it wont be a big loss. The Soul I sealed will also regenerate. The boy should a sacred gear even as a Dragon'._

_'Now what should i Call you?' she thought_

Then it started to Snow.

"Snow?" Ophis muttered.

"In the dimensionalgap"?.

She then looot at her son that was giggling

and raising his hand like it was a wand.

_'Interesting very interesting' she thought._

She then grabbed his hand and they disappeared.

**Human Realm **

They reappeared infront of an Orphanage.

She placed the boy in a basket and slipped

a note in it that read.

_This is my Son Frost Snow take good care if him. I recommend you give him lots of meat_

She then waved to her Son and was about to leave but.

"Ont Go" a voice said.

She looked down at her new born son. Did he say that?

The baby then tried again.

"Don't go Mommmmmmyyy" he said.

_'He's already able to talk. Interesting indeed'._

"Don't worry Frost a part of me is always with you".

She then heard Footsteps.

"Goodbye Frost" she then said and disappeared.

Frost then begann to cry.

"Oh what is this"? a Caretaker said.

She then read the Note and smiled.

"Welcome to the Family Frost Snow you will like it here" She said and took Frost with her into the Orphanage.

**On a building**

"Be strong my Son be strong".

**And that is a rap. Short chap again but I will**

**make them longer promise.**

**Pairings will be Koneko and anothere girl**

**you guys can choose in the comments.**


End file.
